Ally Gets Bugged
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Taking a shortcut through the woods, Ally comes face to face with one of her greatest fears.


**Another request from Sparkling Lover. Enjoy**!

Ally was on her way home after a rough day at school. She had to suffer a lecture about insects in class. She closed her eyes through the whole video presentation. If there's one thing she can't stand, it's bugs.

Soon it was getting more late than Ally thought, she remembered Rachel telling her about a shortcut through the woods, so she decided to take that very same way home.

As Ally wandered through the thick wood, she immediately felt uncomfortable hearing the haunting sound of cicadas through the humid climate. Who knows what creepy crawlies were in this forest?

Ally was so scared, she failed to realize which way she was going. She stopped in front of a fork in the road, perplexed.

"Uh, which way was it again?" Ally asked aloud.

"It's the one on the right." a voice said from behind.

Ally froze. That voice did not sound human, it sounded like someone gargling acid or something. But it was nothing compared to the oddest annoyance Ally was under; a foul, nose-curling, aroma came from behind as well. Ally gagged as she held her nose, she turned around and gasped.

Hovering just about her was a giant insect-like creature. With four tentacle-like green eyes linked to the sides of his head, a set of thin yellow wings, three insect-like flat legs and a pair of arms, and a sharp, blade-like tail.

Ally choked on her scream as the bug flew towards her, triggering her instincts and began to run. She looked over her shoulder and as predicted, the insect was after her.

That's when Ally finally found her scream. "AAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! HELP! GIANT BUG! YUCK!"

"Come back here!" the bug ordered as he swooped down to grab her. Ally dove to the side and rolled down a hill, she yelled as she spun all the way down the hill and into a thicket of bushes. She hissed feeling the prickly branches scratch at her soft skin, but he had to bear it if she ever wanted to escape. She muscled her way out of the bushes and kept running.

Ally could hear the buzzing of his wings, she had to find a place to hide. She looked up and saw herself in front of a tall oak tree with a lot of branches with many, many leaves. So Ally climbed up the tree as high as she could climb and perched herself in the thickest of branches. Ally heard the monster's wings buzz closer and closer, she held her breath and covered her mouth to avoid making a sound.

It wasn't long for the beast's buzzing to fade away, that meant he flew off somewhere else. Ally silently sighed in relief. She lowered herself down, but the moment she did, she lost her footing and fell. She released a short scream before she grabbed a branch just in time, saving her from plummeting hard to the hard Earth below.

With both hands grasping the branch with all her strength, Ally had to do something. But what? If she let go, she'll fall and possible break something, maybe even die. Without a drop of hope in her heart, Ally began to cry, her tears fell off her face and fell down, foreshadowing her end.

"Hey, don't cry, kid. I'll save you."

Ally held back her tears and shifted her head back and forth, she knew that voice, it belonged to the monster! He flew up in front of her and Ally screamed, horrified, she drew back in fear. "S-Stay away from me!" she sobbed.

The bug creature tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey! Relax, kid. I'm here to help."

But Ally didn't listen, she just whimpered and begged him to stay away from her.

"Okay, kid," he frowned as he crossed his arms. "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

Ally did not respond. She just clutched harder on the branch.

The insect cracked his knuckles. "Alright, the hard way it is..."

Ally braced herself, expecting the worst, and it was the worst ever.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Not that!" Ally laughed. The bug monster was tickling her sides to make her let go, Ally laughed harder and louder as her grip got weak.

The monster grinned as he kept up the tickling. "Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle! he teased in a playful manner. But Ally was not letting go. He stopped for a moment, "Hmm, I'm gonna have to find all your tickle spots." he said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, no..." Ally squeaked.

The insect began right in the middle of her belly, making Ally burst into frantic laughs. "Ahahahahahaha! No! Nohoho! Not there!" she pleaded.

Her tormentor giggled. "That's one down! But I think there's one more spot I missed..."

Ally gasped and looked at him in horror, they both knew that one spot. The bug reached and wiggled his fingers towards Ally's underarms, she whimpered and shook her head, praying in her mind he would not tickle her there.

But the monster dug his fingers into Ally's weak spot. She screamed in a pit of endless laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOHOHO! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The devious insect chuckled. "Yep! I found your spot! Tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

Weakened by her ticklish torture, Ally let go of the branch but was quickly caught by the bug. He flew up high with the girl in his arms, smiling. "You okay?"

Ally looked at him with that friendly smile. He saved her and didn't hurt her or eat her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Uh, who are you?"

"Stinkfly."

Ally couldn't help but giggle at that name. "No wonder, it fits you perfectly!"

"Oh, really?" Stinkfly said before tickling her tummy. Ally laughed and squirmed around in his arms before he stopped.

"What's your name?" asked Stinkfly.

"I'm Ally. I was on my way from school to the Grant Mansion to see my friends."

Stinkfly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I've heard of that place! A human named Rachel lives there and takes in aliens who need a home!"

Ally nodded. "That's right." Her eyes widened and she smiled wide. "And that gives me an idea!"

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Rachel was pacing around the living room, worried out of her mind. Rook obviously noticed. "Pacing will not solve anything, Honey."

"I know, Rook. I'm just really worried about-"

A door was knocked and Rachel ran and opened it right away. "Ally! Oh, I was so worried about you!" she gave her cousin a big hug.

"I'm okay, Rachel. But I wanna show you something in the forest!" Ally said, practically quivering eagerly.

Rachel looked rather confused, "Alright, if you say so." she agreed anyway.

The girls walked down the path to the forest outside the mansion. Rachel looked around. "Now what's this you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Ally turned slowly around in a creepy manner to face her. She smiled, adding more confusion to Rachel.

Then Rachel felt something poke her cheek. She looked over and gapsed, stammering when she saw Stinkfly hovering over her.

Stinkfly raised his arms and his slime-coated lips curved into an evil grin. "Booga Booga!"

"YIKES!" Rachel screamed as she ran around the field with the alien insect chasing her. Ally giggled so hard, she held her stomach.

Stinkfly dive-bombed Rachel and pinned her down. Rachel looked at him, horrified. "A-Ally, what is that?!" Rachel sniffed the air. "Ugh! And what's that smell?!"

Her little cousin came up to Rachel. "He's my new friend, Stinkfly. And he's a special kind of bug..."

Rachel could see the mischievous look in Ally and Stinkfly's eyes. "W-What kind of bug?"

"A tickle bug!" Stinkfly exclaimed, tickling Rachel stomach.

Rachel giggled and began to squirm around. "AAAH! Hahahahahahaha! Hey! Cut it out!"

"Tickle attack!" Ally shouted, she tickled Rachel's sides, escalating her laughter.

The two friends kept tickling until Rachel was out of breath. Ally told her how she met Stinkfly and why she was gone for so long.

"That explains a lot." said Rachel. "But I'm glad you're safe, Ally. Thanks, Stinkfly."

"No sweat." he replied. "It's been a while since I've had any kind of fun out here. You girls are a laugh a minute!"

They all laughed a friendly laugh. With introductions passed, they all headed back to the mansion where many more laughs are there to come.


End file.
